degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Murder Mystery: A Degrassi and Total Drama crossover
I promised a story and I'm giving one. I hope for alot of comments. So now what do you get with 16 strangers in a Haunted House? Wait and see............ List of deaths #Drew (Cause of death: Poisoned. Reason: Accident, original victim was Bridgette) #Tyler (Cause of death: Slit throat. Reason: Leaving the door open whilst whilst making out with Lindsay) #Lindsay'' (Cause of death: Stabbed. Reason: Leaving the door open whilst making out with Tyler)'' #Imogen'' (Cause of death: Gunshot. Reason: Left alone downstairs when all door rooms wer locked)'' #Bridgette'' (Cause of death: Slashed. Reason: Making out in the open with Geoff)'' #Geoff'' (Cause of death: Drowned. Reason: Making out in the open with Bridgette)'' #Jenna'' (Cause of death: Tripped by the killer causing severe head bleeding)'' #Courtney'' (Cause of death: Shot by arrow. Reason: Unable to escape)'' #Trent'' (Cause of death: Stabbed. Reason: Cornered by killer)'' #Jake (Cause of death: Hung. Reason: Not able to escape the mansion) #Fiona (Cause of death: Gunshot. Reason: Retrieved Courtney's body) #KC (Cause of death: Decapitated. Reason: Finding out who the killer(s) identy) #Bianca (Cause of death: Gunshot. Reason: Being part of the killing scheme) #Eli (Cause of death: Gunshot. Reason: Killing Bianca) #Duncan (Cause of death: Stabbed. Reason: Killing everyone else) #Gwen (Cause of death: Gunshot. Reason: Suicide and evryone else was dead) (2 buses are crossing) Drew: Oh man! I can't believe we're goin' to Hollywood! Fiona: Eeeh! So many celebs. Imogen: I wanna go on the walk of fame! Eli: Relax everyone we'll be there. (The buses stops Bianca snaps disappointedly) Bianca: Just our luck. (Jake and Eli get off the bus) Jake: Yep engines are dead. Eli: Hey what about that bus? (Eli knocks on the bus door until 8 people get off) Eli: So........ Your bus dead too? Gwen: Pretty much. Eli: Hey I know you guys! From that show! (Fiona, Imogen, Drew, Bianca, KC and Jenna get off the bus) Bianca: Guys what's the hold up? Jake: The engine died. Bianca: Ugh. I'm guessing yours did too. Gwen: Pretty much. Oh I'm Gwen. This is Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan and Courtney. Eli: I'm Eli. Meet Jake, Imogen, Fiona, Bianca, Drew, Jenna and KC. Imogen: Nice meeting you! Bridgette: Same to ya. But sad thing is we're stuck here sleeping on the streets. Duncan: Maybe not. (They all see a mansion) Trent: Are you sure? Fiona: Yeah! Someone probably lives in that house! Eli: That's not a house! It's an old abandonned mansion! Lindsay: How did you it's abandoned? Eli: I don't, it looks like it. Plus in scary movies an old widower would live there and come out scaring little children and preteens then cuss at the teenagers. (Gwen and Duncan start laughing) Jenna: I am not staying there! Bianca: Better than the streets. Geoff: Agreed. Tyler: Ehh what the hell? (They all come up to the house and the door opens to them) KC: Now THAT'S a welcome! (They all go in) Courtney: This place is creepy. Bianca: Grow up. We're here already. Eli: It's like we're IN the horror movie. Bridgette: OR you could just say we're in the movie. (Bridgette and Geoff start making out on the couch) Eli and Jake: Uhhhh awkward. Drew: Get a room! KC: Seriously! Fiona: Do they always do this? Duncan: YES! Imogen: Interesting. Jake: Let's see if there are rooms in here. Bridgette: It's a mansion what do you think? Jake: I think fuck it let's just go up stairs. (They all go upstairs finding 8 rooms) KC and Drew: SWEET! Roomies! Eli: Well I guess guys get the East. Jake? Jake: Sure. Bridgette: I'll room with Gwen. Trent: Then I guess Jenna rooms with Bianca, I room with Geoff, Duncan with Tyler, Lindsay with Courtney and Imogen and Fiona. Fiona and Imogen: Yay! (Imogen and Fiona take their bags and rush to the room) Fiona: I can't believe we're roomies! Imogen: It's one thing we're girlfriends but this. Fiona: I know right? I'm in heaven! (Fiona and Imogen start kissing) Eli: Seriously? (Gwen and Trent start to kiss) Jake: You're all having make out parties?! Tyler: Yeah. KC: Pretty much. (Lindsay and Tyler continue making out) Jake: Yo I miss Katie. Eli: Same with Clare Jake: Yeah. Eli: Maybe this could be a horror movie we can be eachother's last resorts before dying. Jake: Ehh ok. Why not couldn't be that bad. (Jake and Eli start to kiss then make out on the bed) '' Eli: Meeting after unpacking! Bianca: I love the concept of this being a horror movie. Drew: Well I'll protect you throughout. ''(Drew and Bianca make out until Duncan laughs at Drew) Duncan: Oh please pretty boy Drew? You're a goner and seemingly one of the weakest links. Besides Fiona, Jenna, lovebirds #1 being Geoff and Bridgette also Tyler and Lindsay. Bianca: I have to agree. Just cause you now know how to fight doesn't mean YOU will survive. Eli: Yeah they're both right plus in most horror movies there's a killer. Nobody wins. Duncan: At all. (Eli and Duncan head downstairs) Imogen: So there's a killer in this house? Trent: Maybe maybe not I don't know unless the most famous of serial killers have come back from the grave. Imogen: Where'd that food come from? Drew: Oh yeah! I love this haunted abandonned mansion! Eli: Nevermind THAT. But everyone get down here! Meeting and if you are Geoff and Bridgette please stop sucking face now! Bridgette: We weren't. Continue anyway. Eli: So basic rules of horror movies. 1. Everyone dies or just one person lives in most of them. 2. Virgins live longest except in most cases virgins die first. (Courtney gasps) Eli: 3. Don't go off alone, you're very much a prime suspect and easy target for the killer that way. Gwen: Yep. Eli: 4. Stay away from drugs. 5. Be in a group. 6. Do NOT make out in the open. And also sometimes or most of the time these rules get broken. Drew: Whatever I wanna get to the food. (They all do so) Bridgette: Hey let's do that switch thing cause 1. It's fun and 2. I'm a vegetarian. Eli: Interesting. Drew: I can TOO survive a horror movie. As I was saying......... (Drew passes out as he starts eating) Bridgette: Oh my god! Bianca: Drew! (Jake checks Drew's pulse) Jake He's dead. Everyone switch back! (They all switch back Bianca gasps and starts having panic attacks) Eli: 2 things one Bridgette was probably the original victim or 2 one of us is the killer and a sign points to her. Duncan: I agree Eli. Bridgette: You're seriously accusing me? Bianca: I'll kill you if you don't confess surfer girl. Duncan: Besides. Your real name Bridgette? Are you really a girl? Are you really a vegetarian? Are you as nice as you appear? Can you really surf? Do you really love Geoff? Geoff: Hold up. First off I doubt she's the killer. And second it's one thing to accuse her of killing Drew but asking if she really loves me that's pushing it. Jake: Yeah I'm with Geoff. Plus she ISN'T the killer. Jenna: How do you know? (Jake shows them an empty bottle) Jake: Poison. Under the table. I mean Bridgette and Geoff were upstairs in his room sucking face I mean yeah one of us COULD be the killer. But let's just lay it off for now, get rid of the body and stay together and chill. And (KC and Fiona take Drew's body outside) KC: Killed my best friend. Fiona: Yeah this totally spells murder mystery slasher flick. KC: I'm scared Fiona. Fiona: Yeah me too. (They go back in) (Eli wanders down the halls until he gets pulled into the bathroom) Eli: Jake? You nearly gave me a heart attack. Jake: Sorry. Be lucky that I'm shirtless. Eli: Oh I AM indeed. (Eli and Jake start making out passionately) Eli: This would be better in the shower. (They take their clothes off start the showers and start making out) Gwen: Is it me or are Jake and Eli hiding something? Trent: I've known them like half an hour but they ARE hiding something. Gwen: Wanna make out? We're gonna die here anyway and we're together. Trent: OK. (Gwen and Trent begin to make out) Gwen: Ok what sounds like a cat and guitar? (They go into Jenna's room as Jenna sings her song "Shine") Jenna: Like it? Trent: Uh-huh. I'm a singer too and play guitar as well. Jenna: You could cover my song. (Trent takes Jenna's guitar and plays his love song he sang for Gwen) (With Tyler and Lindsay) Lindsay: I am starting to panic badly now. If someone IS the killer. Tyler: Relax. I doubt it. Possible but I doubt it. Lindsay: But come on we've marked down as the weakest links Tyler. Tyler: Yeah sure Lindsay. (Tyler and Lindsay start making out ) Tyler: Wait do you hear moaning? Lindsay: Moaning? I just hear the shower. Bridgette: I hear it. Geoff: Yeah me too. But it's really faint. Lindsay: Let's check it out! (They open the door and see Jake and Eli) Gwen: Whoa! Lindsay: OH my god! Trent: I guess the rule really DOES apply. May wanna add don't shower alone. Eli: Whoa guys! What the hell? Geoff: So THIS was the hidden secret? You 2 are lovers? Eli: Well honestly we're kinda seperated from our girlfriends and since everyone else is taken especially Imogen and Fiona to eachother we're kinda last resorts for one another. Jake: You guys judge us? Gwen: No. Trent: Uh-uh I haven't knowing Fiona and Imogen. None of us whatsoever. We're gonna return to our rooms. Bridgette: Uh-huh. (Eli and Jake put their clothes back on returning to to their rooms passing Tyler and Lindsay returning to their room making out) Lindsay: Let's take it further. Tyler: Ooh someone's eager for sex. (Tyler and Lindsay continue until they hear footsteps and the light switch off) Lindsay: What the hell just happened? Tyler: Lindsay behind you. (They gasp and scream and leave the room and the killer slits Tyler's throat) Lindsay: NO! You bastard! (Lindsay starts crying until the killer stabs her multiple times and blood spatters all over the wall) Gwen: What's going on? I heard screaming! (Gwen gasps upon seeing the dead bodies) Trent: Oh no! Bridgette and Geoff: The killer got them! (They start crying) Gwen: Make that 13. Jake: More deaths? Trent: Uh-huh. 2. (Bridgette and Geoff take Lindsay's body out and Gwen and Trent take Tyler's next to Drew's and return to the house) Gwen: Another rule lock all doors if about to do it. Trent: It's official we're all gonna die here. Fiona: You're tellin' us. Eli: Yeah. We don't when or how but it's comin'. Geoff: Wait Eli dude. You, Gwen, Duncan and Bianca know just about EVERY rule to horror movies. You all are most likely to survive. Eli: Dude, even the strongest die. Trent: Dude, let's just go back to be safe. Imogen: Safe or not Trent, none of us get out alive not us or our girlfriends or the boyfriends especially Geoff and Bridgette. Bridgette: Imz! Imogen: Oh come on not to be harsh but you 2 always suck which is a prime target for a weak link and easy fro the killer to kill. Plus Duncan said I mean Drew, Lindsay and Tyler were some of them mentioned and they're already dead. Bridgette: Fiona's still alive. Fiona: Oh no you're right! I'm next! Gwen: Guys snap out of it. Let's just do what Trent said and be safe for the remaining living time we have left. Bianca: Yeah ok goth girl we'll do it. (In Fiona and Imogen's room) Fiona: I feel so safe with you. Imogen: Same. (Fiona and Imogen start kissing) Imogen: What's wrong? Fiona: Weakest link! I'm one of them! They're the easiest to die first. Drew, Lindsay and Tyler were the first 3 that died so far and as Duncan said weakest links. Along with Geoff and Bridge aka the couple who are attatched at the hips and the lips. Imogen: I'm gonna go get a snack. (Fiona and Imogen kiss) Fiona: Ok need me. (Imogen turns around) Imogen: Yeah. What the hell? The door's locked! (Imogen tries unlocking the door) Fiona: I can't open it either! (Imogen sees the killer then runs down the stairs) Imogen: Please pleas please...... PLEASE! Be gone! (The killer appears behind her while she cries and she screams until the killer shoots her in the stomach twice and she crosses her arms as she collapses and dies) Fiona: Imogen?! (Fiona finds a rock and throws it through the door and rushes downstairs to see Imogen's dead body and starts crying) Fiona: Oh my god. (Fiona knocks on Bridgette and Gwen's door) Fiona: Gwen! Bridgette? (Fiona sighs as she opens the door upon seeing Geoff and Bridgette) Fiona: This is a bad time. Later. Bridgette: You ok Fiona? Fiona: Imogen died. And I was wondering if we could room together. Bridgette: Ok sure. Anything for a new friend. Geoff: Sorry for your loss. Fiona: Thanks. (With Duncan and Courtney) Courtney: That was a very confusing rule. Duncan: It won't matter like Eli said and I've known these rules get broken. Courtney: Ahh true. (Duncan and Courtney start making out) (With Jenna and KC) Jenna: Think you can trust anybody? KC: I trust YOU. Especially. (KC and Jenna start kissing) Jenna: That's sweet. Most talk is cheap but not THAT. (As Geoff and Bridgette are down the halls) Bridgette: Good thing we have the buddy system. Geoff: Yeah. Bridgette: Gwen! Imogen died, Fiona's rooming with us. Cool with you? Gwen: Yeah. Not good to be heartless and not allow her to room with us her girlfriend died for fuck's sake. Bridgette: Ok later. (They all check their phones to see clips of everyone's deaths) Gwen: Yeah later. (Gwen returns to the room) Gwen: Sorry Fiona. Fiona: Thanks. Bridgette: Ok this IS a horror movie. The only good thing is I feel safe with you. Geoff: Ditto. (Bridgette and Geoff start making out until Bridgette opens an eye as she hears footsteps) Bridgette: Oh shit! Geoff: What the fuck?! (They both scream and try escaping) Bridgette: Remember that I love you! Geoff: I love you too! (Bridgette and Geoff kiss until the killer knocks Geoff out and Bridgette rushes over to the door) Bridgette: Geoff no! Come on open you stupid door! (Bridgette tries opening the door but the killer has her and she screams as the killer takes its chainsaw hacking at her abdomen then Geoff wakes up upon hearing the screaming) Geoff: Oh my god. Bridge? (Geoff gasps upon seeing her dead body then breaks down crying until the killer knocks him out again tying him upand drags him into the bathroom) Fiona: Oh no! Gwen: Geoff? Fiona: Oh my god Bridgette? (They start crying upon seeing her dead body) Gwen: Killer killed Bridgette, killer's gonna kill Geoff. (Geoff wakes up) Geoff: Oh my god. Dude what happened. Oh shit! You killed my girlfriend! And my friends you son of a bitch! (The killer sticks Geoff's face in the sink and drowns him then he passes out dying then the killer escapes as Gwen sees Geoff on the floor) Gwen: Geoff and Bridgette died! Oh no! KC: What if WE try killing the killer? Trent: Are you stupid? What if we end up killing someone on our side by accident? Courtney: Like hell they're on our side! Trent: Don't compare that to being on the A-Team. I mean yeah you can't trust the big bad wolf of operation but some minions may be help. Duncan: More people dead? Eli: Bridge was hacked to bits and Geoff got drowned. Bianca: Where the hell's Jenna?! Ugh! (Jenna is in the basement) Jenna: I hope something helps me on how to capture this dude. (A hand grabs Jenna's leg tripping her causing her to fall down the stairs then reach the bottom as her head starts bleeding everyone comes down KC punches a wall and breaks down crying) Jake: Poor Jenna. (They take her body until they all scream but Trent and Courtney are stalled as the killer shoots Courtney in the chest with a bow and arrow and dies. Trent gasps and takes the backway avoiding all the bow and arrows then makes it out the front) Trent: Thank god. Son of a bitch. (The killer stabs Trent and he falls to the ground, Gwen kicks the door open and rushes to him) Gwen: Sorry I left you. Trent: Save yourself. I'm a goner now, but a goner that loves you. (Gwen kisses Trent on the lips then Trent dies and Gwen starts crying as she goes back in the house) Gwen: He's dead. Duncan: So is Courtney. God damn it! (Duncan punches a hole through the wall) Gwen: I'm going to mourn with Fiona. You gonna be ok? Duncan: I'll be just fine. I'll be just fine indeed. Gwen: No! We're all escaping out the window! (They leave out the window until the killer knocks out Jake and ties a rope around his neck and another knot around the chimney then Jake wakes up) Jake: What the fuck? (The killer kicks Jake off the roof as he gets hung) Bianca: Where's Jake? (KC points at Jake's body) KC: He's dead! Or just dying. Jake: Eli. Remember I love you. I've always kinda a thing for you. Eli: I love you too Jake. (Jake dies then Eli kisses him one last time then starts crying as Bianca cuts him down) Fiona: Aww man. Snap! Courtney's body! (Fiona goes back in and gets the body until Fiona gets shot in the back and lands on Courtney's corpse then Eli and Gwen take them with the other bodies) Gwen: Eli where'd you get that knife? Eli: Found it. But I'm no knife carrier. That was ......... Bianca's? Gwen: Oh my god. Eli: The Killer IS one of us. Now that I think about it Bianca kinda had motives, she carries stuff around. Gwen: Why would she poison Drew though? Or try to kill Bridge? And now that I think about it remember how Tyler died? And how Lindsay died? And how Trent died? Stabbing and slit throat. And the only person to carry around knives is Duncan. And he and I obsessed over the psycho killer trilogy movies. And Bridgette died from a hacking. KC! KC: What's going on? Bianca: Girl found out our secret. KC: You guys have beem killing our friends?! Bianca: Now that you know KC time to die. (Bianca takes and axe and beheads KC Eli gasps) Duncan: Now it's just us sweetheart. (Eli shoots Bianca in the head killing her then Duncan shoots Eli back as Eli dies) Gwen: I trusted you. Duncan: And KC trusted Bianca the same way. Any last words? Gwen: Yeah watch your back. Duncan: Excuse me? (Gwen stabs Duncan then picks up the gun looking at the dead bodies) Gwen: Since everyone else is dead. (Gwen shoots herself and dies) Category:Blog posts